fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elements collide! Mirror Magic!
Elements Collide! Mirror Magic! After Master Inari gave the orders to retaliate against Shattered dusk, both Scorpius and Zero were ready to blow off some steam. “I’ll race you there Zero!” Scorpius yells back to zero, sprinting towards town where Shattered Dusk awaits. “No way Sprinkler, there is no way on earth you can beat me traveling on land!” calls back Zero, mocking him. “I learned a new trick old man” teases Scorpius, who starts sprinting through the air as if he was in his element of water. Zero realized that Scorpius is using the condensed moisture to push him forward, so he decided to use his creation magic to ride his flaming horse. Scorpius and Zero darting in and out of alleyways, trying to avoid the evacuating citizens that Niwatori was starting. The two young mages soon could see the building of the Shattered Dusk Guild. As they are rushing to the door they are met by two mages of similar statures who blocked their path, one in white and one in black. “Who the hell are you?” exclaimed Zero. “We are the mirror mages.” Says the one in white in an almost hissing, drawn out voice. “We will be taking your magic for our amusement” said the one in black, in a low, rumbling voice. “What does that mean?” Scorpius asked, getting ready for the fight. “We will show you… but first an introduction” hissed the white mage, “My brother here is Makura a mirror mage.” “…And this is my Brother, Aza, also mirror mage.” Said the mage in black. “Okay so you guys’ are brothers. Cool. Well we will still kick your asses for hurting ahneybeth!” growled Zero, starting to lunge at Makura. Makura jumps to the side to avoid the attack but places his hand on Zero’s back placing a magic circle on his back, and one on himself. “What the hell…” Scorpius said as he was watching Zero and Makura, while Aza snuck behind him and placed a magic circle on Scorpius’ arm and Himself. Then both Aza and Makura stepped away from Zero and Scorpius. “Now the real fun…. Begins…” says Aza, as he starts using water magic and Makura black flame magic. Both Zero and Scorpius step back surprised, pissed, but with a glint of excitement in their eyes. “So that is what you mean by mirror magic” says Scorpius, “Well you may have our magic but that doesn’t mean you know how to use it!” “Well we will just see about that” replies Makura charging up his flames for an attack on Zero. Zero sees this and does the same. “Shall we begin?” asks Aza. “As you wish” replies Scorpius, both mages with storms surrounding them. The air around all of them began to darken and heat up, making the storm above them turn into a thunderhead. As the first crash of lightning begins, all four mages attack each other, Scorpius versus Aza and Zero versus Makura. Zero hits first with his Shadow Blades, which was blocked by Makura who also used Shadow Blades. Scorpius used his Water Pistol against Aza who blocked it with a wall of water, and used Geyser at Scorpius feet, who changed the attack to a Water Spout as an advantage to throw himself at Aza, firing off a water cannon which was deflected back to Scorpius knocking him to the ground. Zero summons Cerberus out of Hell Gate to attack Makura, which he in turn summoned Ifrit as his defense. The two beasts charged at each other and starting fighting, causing the whole area to grow red hot from the beasts’ energy. Zero during this time fired Pelting Rain at Makura who blocked it with his fire, and used Ghost fire against Zero, which hit him and slightly singed his clothing. “Damn it this is getting nowhere!” says Zero, as Scorpius got off his feet and the two beasts returned to the Hell Gate. “You can say that again old man.” Scorpius says, trying to get Zero angry to help build up his energy. “Shut up Sprinklerhead. We need to work together” says Zero, who got angry but understood Scorpius’ intent. “Oooooh sounds like we have some inner team conflict! I love it!” says Aza with a malicious grin, “These two could never beat us with this attitude right Makura?” “Aza, I told you before we started this would be easy” Makura smirks. Scorpius and Zero, both with now pissed off even more, shake with intense energy. “Zero, let’s end this now. This is getting annoying and Master Inari needs us in the guild hall” Scorpius says. “Agreed. The old one, two then?” Zero replies with a grin. “Whatever you two are planning, we know your powers, you can’t beat us!” Says Makura, laughing. “As if they could think of something different at a time like this!” says Aza with bloodlust. Scorpius and Zero look at each other and nod. Zero uses Hallucination room on their two opponents, while Scorpius condenses the air in their lungs, causing them to not be able to breath. The mirror mages fall to their knees as they feel the air pulling the moisture out of their skin as they could not breathe. They look on in horror as Scorpius and Zero cover themselves with their own elements, and fire A Swarm of flaming crows hitting the two brothers full force, followed with a superheated torrent that burns their skin and throats, followed by a set of Geysers throwing them up in the air, and Zero flying up through the air on his crows. The Geyser dies up and Zero flies towards them kicking them back down to earth with bone breaking intensity with his Budo Flames! Within a minute the fight was over, and the Koma Inu mages were victorious, and with flash, the magic circles disappeard off of Scorpius and Zero as the mirror mages lay in a heap unconscious and broken on the ground next a few feet away. “Maybe we over did it?” Says Scorpius. “Nah, they deserved it for what they are wanting to do to this city. They came off easy in my opinion.” Replies Zero. “Alright, but let’s be quick and Join Master Anari in the guild hall!” Scorpius says sprinting. “Not before me twerp” says Zero as the race begins again to Shattered Dusk’s guild hall. PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Valley of the Stonefist NEXT CHAPTER: Something to Fight For